This proposed Surgical Oncology Research Training Program is designed for high quality interdisciplinary research training for postgraduate M.D.s in surgical training programs. The two years of interdisciplinary basic science research training prepares the trainees for academic research and teaching positions in surgical oncology. Widely advertised, the program will draw highly qualified trainees. Temple University is a leader in the inclusion of women and minorities in its programs, and has the reputation and experience to recruit successfully from these groups. Research training is accomplished through four categories of experience: (1) required core curriculum, (2) preceptor directed laboratory training in one of five areas of oncology research, (3) laboratory and clinical research structured interactive seminars, and (4) attendance at scientific meetings and appropriate symposia. All participating faculty preceptors have active, funded laboratories and a broad base of experience in basic oncology research. The Surgical Oncology Training Executive Committee consisting of Drs. Reddy, Walsh, Moran, Dempsey, Rao, and the External Advisory Committee Drs. Bland, Copeland, Leffall, Niederhuber, Daly, Dempsey, Walsh, and Rao, provides administrative guidance to the Program Director, evaluates program progress and trainee applications, and suggests direction for future programmatic efforts. The Surgical Oncology Research Advisory Committees consist of members from all of the training areas and currently active preceptors. These committees continuously review the trainees' research progress. The primary research training facilities will be Temple University School of Medicine and the affiliated Fox Chase Cancer Research Center. The training faculty derives from the departments of Surgery, Biochemistry, Pathology, and Microbiology and Immunology at TUSM. Additional preceptors are included from Fox Chase. The majority of the faculty are members of the Fels Institute for Cancer Research and Molecular Biology at TUSM, a research-concentrated component of the School of Medicine. Research and clinical facilities of the Fels Institute, The School of Medicine, Temple University Hospital, The Fox Chase Temple Cancer Center, and Temple University Children's Hospital, are all available to trainees. The Fels Institute maintains the research resources necessary to conduct quality research in a scientifically sound and cost effective manner. The close relationships between the Fels Institute for Cancer Research, the Department of Surgery and the Fox-Chase Cancer Center will offer an outstanding opportunity to increase the number of young surgical investigators committed to excellence in academic surgical oncology.